


I Can Only Say These Things To  You While You're Sleeping

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, Henry is kind of monologuing, Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: They were dead if they were found, but they’d been dead for years.





	I Can Only Say These Things To  You While You're Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little self-indulgent thing, spaced between all of the requests and things. I’m pretty happy with this, actually, and I hope you guys enjoy it, too! The prompt will be at the end!

Every kiss was a secret. Every brush, every soft word or gentle caress, it was all just another nail in the coffin. Henry didn’t know when he fell, or how he fell, but he was stuck in the deep chasm that was his overwhelming feelings for Victor Criss. 

The two had been best friends for practically as long as they could walk, seeing as Vic’s mother used to babysit Henry while Butch was at work. They were inseparable in a way that made people talk, but Henry had never thought anything of it before. The more he did, now, though, the more he confused himself.

Of _course_ he was confused though, Vic was too pretty to be a guy, his delicate features would have made a porn star look like a bear. From behind, if his hair was much longer, he _could_ be mistaken for a girl. It was just natural that if someone that was a ten on a bad day was to show interest in you, that you showed it back.

At least, that was what he told himself. That was what he told the voice in his head that sounded like his father, that told _him_ how he was going to “rot for being such a disappointment.”

But every time he saw Vic’s secretive smiles, the flash of knowledge in his beautiful honey brown eyes, he fell a little deeper into this hole. Every part of him knew this was wrong, that he shouldn’t do this, but the heart was a wily thing that didn’t often listen to reason.

Even now, laid out in Vic’s bed with the blond nestled against his chest, sleeping quietly and still like always, all he could think of was how things could be different. If they just got out of this one-horse town, if they went somewhere more accepting, maybe they wouldn’t have to hide themselves forever. Butch couldn’t follow them out to California. Or even Canada. He’d heard tales of tons of gay people flocking to Canada to find safety. 

The thought of running away with Vic was another secret he felt smug to hold onto. All of this was a slap in the face to his dad that he would never notice, and he loved how that secrecy made him feel.

A shift against his arm made him glance down, looking at Vic’s sleeping face with a soft smile. Kissing his forehead, he brushed some hair out of his face before wrapping him tighter in his arms.

“I love you, Vicky.” He muttered, “We’ll find a way someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! Another little fic done up for these boys. ; u; I can’t stop and I don’t really want to.
> 
> Prompt: **Clandestine** \- Characterized by, done in, or executed with secrecy or concealment, especially for purposes of subversion or deception; private or surreptitious.


End file.
